Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by MaddieWithAnE
Summary: Violet and Draco have been bitter enemies since the beginning of first year, but what happens when an "accident" begins to spark unwanted feelings?  DM/OC  Rated M for language and later chapters.  Please R&R.
1. Back to School

I'm going to go ahead and post this for the whole story...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco Malfoy or any of the other Harry Potter characters. Those belong to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

><p>*<em>Oh lovely... The start of a new year, again...*<em> I groaned as I tried to open my eyes through all the gunk. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I pulled myself up off the pillow only to notice that I had overslept, as usual. *_Oh crap!*_ I thought as I jumped out of the bed and into the bathroom to get a quick shower. About 15 minutes later I was walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I meandered over to my wardrobe and fumbled through the contents until I finally decided on a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark blue tank top. I was finally ready to go and I called my black and white cat, Socks, to follow me. I walked down the front stairs, dragging my heavy trunk behind me. I walked over to the car where my dad was waiting to take me to the train station and handed him my luggage to stick in the trunk. I sat down in the front seat and Socks jumped into my lap, crossing his little white paws regally in front of him. My dad slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. He hadn't been home for the past two weeks. He'd just returned from a business trip the night before. I made polite conversation with him about his trip, trying to pass the time. He really wanted me to get a good wizard's education and had tried to send me to the best school around, Hogwarts. I was thankful for it, but at the same time, I didn't really want to go back to spend yet another year with Potter and Malfoy. I let out a slight sigh and slouched down a little in my seat. Socks meowed in irritation at my slight movement, and I patted him affectionately on the head. "Sit up straight please Violet. You are a Morgan, you need to have a little pride in yourself," my father chastised lightly. I sat up straight once again and continued to sit that way for the rest of the journey. Finally after about 45 minutes we reached the station. I got out, hugged my dad goodbye, and gathered my stuff. I walked over to the entrance to Platform 9 and 3/4 and ran though. I walked over to the train and jumped aboard and searched around until I found cart 17. It was the same on I sat in every year. I slid open the door and dragged my cart inside, only to be greeted by my best friend in the entire world, Emily.

"Oh my god Violet! It is SO good to see you again! You look so different. How are you? How was your summer?" she squealed in delight, while pulling my into a tight hug.

"Can't breathe Em!" I gasped trying to catch a breath of air.

"Oh sorry!" she laughed, letting me go.

"No problem. And you know, the usual boring summer," I said laughing as well.

"Ah well, same here. Did your parents cut off your mail again?" she asked suddenly turning serious.

"No, I don't think so. If they did anything they might have been intercepting it. Although I highly doubt it. You know how my mom is Em. She doesn't do stuff like that, and my dad wasn't there much this summer. Besides, you know it was only that one time," I said letting out a small laugh at her sudden change of tone.

"True enough. It was only that summer after third year, but it was totally worth it," she replied with a smirk.

"Ah yes," I said thinking back on it.

~Flashback~

_Me and Em had planned it all so perfectly. It had been flawless. That is until a certain little Malfoy had to screw it all up. I had Potter's chair for Potions class taken apart so when he sat down it would fall to pieces. Then when he recovered and went to write his assignments down, his pen would shoot ink into his eyes. At which point his glasses would be so smudged with ink he wouldn't be able to tell if it was Weasley or Granger standing in front of him, but when he tried to take them off they would be stuck to his head. So when he tried to stand up to get Professor Snape, he couldn't see, in which case he would fall because his shoes would be tied together._

_It would have been the perfect way to get back at him, but Malfoy, being Malfoy, had do go and screw it all up. It had worked perfectly up until the part where his shoes were tied together. All the class was laughing hysterically, including the Griffindors. Malfoy knew it was us because he had overheard us making the plans in the Slytherin common room a couple of nights ago when we had thought everyone was in bed. He had promised he wouldn't tell anyone of our plans, and he had kept that promise until then._

"_Professor?" he spoke up once the class was somewhat calmed down._

"_Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Snape replied with amusement at Potter's humiliation._

"_Um, I am betting you are probably wondering who came up with all of this?"_

"_Oh yes. That way I can give them house points and congratulate them. Let me guess it was... You?"_

"_No... This one was done by none other than your other favorite students: Violet Morgan and Emily Simmons."_

_*Oh great. Not only has my worst enemy, who was sworn to secrecy told our Head of House, but the teacher who most despises me. Just wonderful.*_

"_Well, well, well, I never thought it would have been you two behind this brilliant scheme... Since no one got hurt, we won't have to send you to Professor Dumbledore. However," he said in a whisper where only Em, Malfoy, and I could hear, "I will have to award 50 house points to each of you for making Potter look like a clumsy git. Congratulations." Malfoy's jaw dropped in shock and he glared daggers at me. I just smirked back at him. _

_Snape turned back towards us for a second. "Oh yes, however, I will have to contact your parents on your act of brilliance." It was Malfoy's turn to smirk. *Oh crap-ola... I'm dead.*_

_As it turns out, my parents weren't too mad; however, they did take away my mailing privileges for the summer. I considered it fair enough._

~End Flashback~

"Yes... Those were good times. Very good times," I said to her with a smirk, "Oh crap... I forgot! I have prefect duties... With Malfoy."

"Well good luck with that. I hope it ends up being fun," she said with a laugh.

"Oh I will. I love giving Malfoy hell," I said getting up. About that time, the door slid open to reveal a smug looking Malfoy.

"Oh good. I presume you have finally remembered your prefect duties?" he said looking smug that I had forgotten all about them, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Oh no, I could never forget my prefect duties," I said sarcastically, "And for your information, I was catching up with a friend. You know, Malfoy, some of us do have those. Although, I guess you wouldn't have any idea what it's like." I heard Emily stifling laughter behind me.

"Whatever Morgan. I don't have time for your lame comebacks. Could we just go on with our duties?"

"Whatever you say Malfoy. The sooner I can rid myself of your presence, the better," I said stalking past him and began checking to make sure everyone was in the right house compartment.

"So how did your summer go Morgan? I hope you didn't get your mail cut off from you again," he said smirking as he stuck his head in a random compartment.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here? Pothead, Granger, and Weaslby. I thought for sure you would have transferred schools due to the major loss of house points last year," I heard him say. Rolling my eyes, I walked past him, making sure to push him into the compartment as I went. I heard the compartment go silent and smirked to myself while going about my business.

A while later I was back in my seat talking happily to Em when we heard our compartment door fly open and Malfoy bustled in.

"Morgan, what the bloody hell was that for?" he yelled.

"I don't have any clue as to what you are hollering about..." I stated bluntly.

"Like hell you don't!"

"Well what was my offense against Malfoy the Great this time?"

"When you pushed me into their compartment you made me kiss that mudblood Granger!"

"Oh really now? And how was that for you? Was it enjoyable?"

"Don't play games with me Morgan! I know you planned this," he said accusingly.

"Oh really now," I said standing up to stare him in the face and stated simply, "Prove it."

"Fuck you Morgan," he said spinning on his heels and stalking out of the compartment. I heard Em burst into cries of laughter.

"That was bloody brilliant Violet," she said between fits of laughter, "I have got to know, do you plan it out or do you just make it up as you go along?"

"It just comes to me," I said striking a pose with a laugh.

"Okay, good. Cause you would have to be a genius to come up with all the stuff you do... And clearly you are not. Now sit down," she said laughing once again.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I am smart enough to be a prefect. Although that little detail surprised me when my school letter came in over the summer, but anyways, the point is that I take offense," I said sitting down while trying hard not to grin.

"Well would it help if I said 'No offense'?" she said gripping her aching sides.

"No, as a matter of fact, it would not," I said looking out of the window, "I do believe we have arrived at our wonderful school… So I suppose we should get up and leave."

"Yeah, I guess," Em said as we both got up and walked out into the crowded hallway. After I pushed well over a hundred people out of the way, I finally reached the door. All of the sudden, I felt a hand on my back pushing me forward and out of the train. Next thing I knew, I was looking up at the night sky with feet coming at me from all directions. No one even cared that I was there as they kept rushing out of the train. The feet kept coming and I tried desperately to crawl out of the way, but to no avail. Feet were everywhere, landing on every inch of my body. I felt my consciousness begin to slip away and I tried in desperation to sit up, to fight the dark clutches of unconsciousness and stand. The trampling feet refused to allow it and I was forced back to the ground. My head hit something rough and sharp, and I could feel the blood clotting in my hair. I couldn't fight the darkness this time. Before the welcoming calm of unconsciousness overcame me I head Em's voice calling for me to fight the light, and the gray eyes smirking as they walked by my limp body.

* * *

><p><strong>~...<strong>-**_Author's Note_-...~**

So that is officially the first chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.

Please let me know if you enjoyed it or not. Reviews are a writer's best friend. ;)


	2. Fight for Your Life

I couldn't open my eyes. It felt like I was swimming in glue. The murmuring was behind me. It sounded so close, but I just couldn't turn around to head that direction. I started to panic as my body seemed to be rushing towards the warm welcoming light in front of me. "No. No. NO! I am NOT ready to go yet. I haven't lived. I haven't completed what I need to do. My time here is NOT over!" I screamed in vain. The voices behind me seemed to be getting louder, but with no real clarity. I was scared. The glue had turned into a raging river that was sweeping me to the welcoming light. "NO!" I cried once again and tried in desperation to fight the waves of darkness. All of the sudden I was lurched backward, towards the voices. I could hear what they were saying... But I could not reply. For some reason, it was as if a veil of darkness was pulled over me. I could hear, I could sense, but I could not open my eyes or talk. I was detached, yet still holding on. I heard Em's voice, "What are YOU doing here? YOU'RE the one who caused this! You have no right to be here."

I heard a whispered reply, "I just wanted to see if she was okay..." I recognized that voice... Why could I not place it? His voice was filled with a softness... Yet a roughness at the same time. I could not explain it.

"Oh... Has Malfoy had a change of heart?" Em sneered, "Well maybe you should have thought of that, I don't know, before you decided you would try to KILL her!" Her voice picked up with each word she was saying to where she was yelling at this point.

"It was not my intention for her to get hurt this badly..." It was Malfoy... I couldn't believe it. To think, it was his voice that held the kindness in it... It was almost laughable.

"THIS badly? THIS BADLY!" Emily's voice dropped to a deathly quiet, "Do you mean to tell me, that you _**wanted**_ her to get hurt? Is that what I am to understand?" I heard a soft rustle and I knew she had drawn her wand.

"No not at all!" He stammered, trying to backtrack, "I was angry. I didn't mean to..."

She cut him off, "DIDN'T MEAN TO? HOW CAN YOU **NOT MEAN** TO PUSH SOMEONE OUT OF A TRAIN, WHERE THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE CAN TRAMPLE THEM?" Emily was raging now. She was out for blood. I could hear it in her voice, yet I was powerless to stop the events from unfolding.

"You had better leave right now, Malfoy, or I swear to God I will kill you right here, right now," Emily said, her voice full of promise.

"But... but... but... I need to..."

"**GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE MALFOY! RIGHT **_**NOW**_** DAMN IT!**" I heard an explosion and retreating footsteps.

At that moment, it was like the binds that had kept me restricted were broken and I could now freely open my eyes. It was the strangest thing...

My eyes fluttered open, and I ran my tongue across my lips to get them moist enough to talk. I stuttered, "Wh-wha-what h-h-h-hap-p-pened?"

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Em shouted, running over to my bedside.

"Yeah..." I managed. Every bone in my body hurt. "Could Madam Pomfrey not use some potions to heal everything?" I said looking at the casts and bruises.

"She said she wanted to see if you would wake up," Em said with a grim expression.

"You mean she wanted to make sure I was going to live before she used any of her potions on me..." I said.

"Well... Kinda," she said.

"But they're potions. They would have saved me."

"Not necessarily. You have some internal damage as well. Let's just say that you're going to go through some excruciating pain in order to recover, and Madam Pomfrey wanted to make sure you would live through it.."

"Wait... Hold on... I have what kind of internal damage? And if it's that bad then why am I not dead...?"

"In all honesty... We're not sure why you're alive. You really shouldn't be truth be told. It's a miracle that you're living right now, let alone awake and talking. Don't get me wrong, I am really freaking happy that you are alive, but these are the facts."

"You didn't answer my other question. What kind of internal damage do I have?"

Emily's face turned really grim. "That's the problem... Every one of your limbs is broken. You have a few broken ribs, two of which have punctured your lungs. Your pelvis is broken and somehow managed to lacerate your kidney. Your appendix is very close to rupturing. Your heart has been beating in overtime the whole time you have been out. Not to mention the fact that your body is cut and bruised all over. Oh and you have a concussion."

I looked at her in shock. "How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for two and a half days."

My mouth dropped open, "two and a half days..." I said in a whisper.

"I know... Like I said before, you shouldn't be alive right now. I was really worried about you. I haven't left this room... MADAM POMFREY!" Em yelled.

I heard footsteps running in our direction. "She's awake!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed and hurried back to her potions room. After a few seconds she came running back, her hands full of potions. "Thank goodness you're alive," she said slightly out of breath, "Now hunny, I hate to say this to you, but these are going to be excruciatingly painful. I have to give you several potions to heal everything, and it's going to take a couple of days to work completely. The damage is extensive and well... I just hope to see you on the other side."

"Woah... Hold on. What do you mean a couple of days?"

"No time to explain hun. You need to drink these and quickly," Madam Pomfrey said handing me about five different potions. I swallowed them down and both Madam Pomfrey and Em backed up. It took all of thirty seconds for the potions to start kicking in and I cried out in agony as the potion worked its magic. It felt as though flames were licking my insides. My bones felt as though they were being put through a grinder, and my skin felt as though it was being stabbed with thousands of tiny needles. The pain was too great and I welcomed the darkness once more.


	3. Don't You Just Love Surprises?

I came to with a groan. It was nighttime and there wasn't anyone awake. I tried to talk but my throat was too dry to do so. The room was only lit by the dim light of the moon and I settled back into the covers to sleep until the morning. My dreams were very troubled and I kept waking up every few hours until daylight came and I finally gave up on trying sleeping at all. Madam Pomfrey walked in and I lifted up. She hurried over with a delighted squeal. "You're alive!" She squeaked. I nodded.

"Oh you poor dear," she said pouring me a glass of water, "Drink this. Your throat must be so dry, although I wouldn't be surprised considering you've been out for a solid week."

"A week?" I wheezed.

"Yes ma'am. I'm surprised you don't remember fading in and out of consciousness. Your friend Emily hasn't left this room at all. She's even fended off that Malfoy boy on a few occasions. You've found yourself a friend for life in that one, and speaking from personal experience; when you find one hang onto them. Life rarely gives two," she said while lightly feeling my arms and legs, "Okay dear, if you feel any sharp pain or discomfort please let me know." She then proceeded to gently prod my stomach and sides.

"Well, you seem to have healed quite nicely," she said with a smile.

I let out the deep breath I didn't realize I was holding and said "Thank goodness."

"You're a trooper. That's for sure," she said turning around to head to another bed, "I suppose I'll wake up your friend here." It wasn't 'till then that I heard the soft snores coming from behind the curtain. She pulled back the curtains with a flourish and gently shook Em. She sat straight up in the bed and said, "Don't forget the soap," before falling back to the pillows. Madam Pomfrey tsked and shook her harder.

"Emily. Wake up. Violet's awake!"

Em sat straight up again and looked at Madam Pomfrey with wide, bloodshot eyes. "Really?" When Madam Pomfrey nodded she jumped out of the bed and raced over to me. She then proceeded to squeal frantically. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Well yeah… Did you think I was just going to give up without a fight?" I said with a laugh.

"YES!" she yelled then began to punch my arm, "DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN VIOLET MORGAN!"

I laughed and tried very hard to dodge her punches, but to no prevail.

"Let's try not to injure her again, shall we?" Madam Pompfrey said, grabbing Em's wrists. Em's eyes started to water and she pulled away from Madam Pompfrey's grasp to give me a bone-crunching hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered.

I gently rubbed her back as my own eyes started to water. Madam Pompfrey smiled and turned to walk away, giving us some privacy. She called over her shoulder, "Professor Dumbledore will be here in a few moments to have a word with you after which you are free to go."

Em pulled away to give me a faint smile through her tears. I couldn't help but smile back. "So give me the details of what happened when I was out." She smiled and rubbed her hands together.

"Well Malfoy tried to come in and see if you were still living or something like that. I guess he doesn't want an army of people trying to kill him… Although, in my opinion it's too late for that option. I told him to fuck off… And I may have tried to curse him. I can't remember," she said with a laugh before turning deathly serious, "then Professor Dumbledore came in and said–"

"I said what Miss Simmons?" came a voice from behind us. Em put on her sweetest smile before turning to face the Professor. "I'll just let you tell her sir," she said while standing.

"Since our dear friend, Violet, is awake, why don't you go meet her in the Slytherin common room? I would like to speak with her alone for a moment." Em nodded respectfully before giving me an encouraging smile and running out of the room. Dumbledore pulled up a chair and gave me a sad smile. "How are you feeling Miss Morgan?"

"I'm feeling much better Professor."

"Well I'm glad to hear it. Now to talk to you about the "incident"… Mr. Malfoy confessed to being the one who pushed you out of the train. He has been sentenced to detention during your recovery and now, and if you so wish, can be expelled from Hogwarts…"

I pondered this for a few moments before shaking my head no, "Two wrongs don't make a right. I know what he did almost got me killed, but considering I didn't I don't think that his chance at a future should be jeopardized because of it."

Dumbledore nodded, "That is very grown up of you Miss Morgan. Now to continue, considering that has been settled. You have missed over a week of school, and we realize that is not your fault; however the professors still believe it does not exempt you from doing the work. Therefore, since Mr. Malfoy is the reason you are in here and is still to attend Hogwarts, we believe that he should be the one to help you with your work as a penance of sorts." My eyes almost popped out of my head at this bit of news.

"Couldn't Em help me with it?" I asked in exasperation.

Dumbledore merely shook his head, "The professors and I have already discussed it amongst ourselves. Besides, Mr. Malfoy was the one who offered to do so." At this bit of information my jaw dropped. "Don't look so surprised Miss Morgan, Mr. Malfoy isn't as horrible person as he would have the world believe. That leads us to our next order of business: Head Boy and Head Girl…" I couldn't help the panic rising up in my chest. "The tradition is for the Head Boy and Head Girl to share quarters for the duration of the year. Since you and Mr. Malfoy are the holders of this honorary position…You will be expected to do the same."

* * *

><p><em><strong>~...-Author's Note-...~<strong>_

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed it.

I'm currently working on the next chapter and I hope to have it posted within the next few days.

Just a little incentive... If I get some reviews I might be more tempted to post sooner. _***hint hint***_ ;)


	4. Head Dormitory

_**Raven Knightly**_: Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you like it and I hope you keep reading! :)

* * *

><p>I looked at Dumbledore in shock and tried to protest. Dumbledore just shook his head and replied with "There is nothing to be done. I understand your concerns, but you had the opportunity to be rid of him. Besides, I don't think any harm will come of it. I believe you two may even become friends," he said with ease. I squeezed my eyes shut as panic welled up in my chest.<p>

"Please sir, don't make me do this," I whispered trying to keep my voice from wavering. Dumbledore just shook his head sadly and patted my shoulder.

"It will be okay Miss Morgan. If you have any problems with him, just let me know and we will make other arrangements, but as of right now it has already been done." I nodded slowly, trying to keep myself composed. Dumbledore stood up and made to walk away, "Meet Miss Simmons in the Slytherin common room. She probably has much to talk to you about," he called over his shoulder. I sighed and put my head in my hands. Why did this have to happen to me now? This is my last year at Hogwarts. I do NOT want to spend it with Malfoy breathing down my neck! I swung my legs off the bed and walked towards the door. "Thank you Madam Pomphrey," I called to her in the other room.

"You are very welcome dear. Be careful!" she called, accompanied by a stream of curses, "Oh hush!"

I shook my head as I walked out of the hospital wing. It must have been during class because the hallways were deathly quiet. I walked down the stairs in the direction of the dungeons. I looked down at myself, still in the clothes I arrived at school in, and realized how disgusting I felt. I decided to take a shower as soon as I got to the dorms. I turned down a corridor and walked towards a portrait that was inhabited by a mighty python sunning itself on a rock. It was at this point I realized I did not know the new password. The snake looked at me curiously and hissed, "Password?" I gulped and looked at the snake. "I…"

"Salazar," came the familiar voice of Malfoy from behind me and I froze in fear. The snake nodded and the portrait swung open. I cleared my throat, muttered thanks as I heard footsteps walking away, and stepped into the passageway leading towards the common room. I saw Em sitting on one of the couches and hurried towards her. She stood up to give me a hug and stopped short.

"Honey, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you stink," she said with a laugh.

"Oh, I know. I really need to go up and take a shower."

"Do you want to take one here or in your new dorm?"

"Uhhh… Here, if you don't mind."

Em nodded and laughed. "I figured you would say that," she said as we walked up the stairs, "that's why I brought some of your robes over here." I smiled as I followed her to out old dorm room. "Well, you know the drill. Knock yourself out," she said pointing to the bathroom door, "Your robes are already in there." I nodded and said my thanks as I walked into the bathroom.

About 30 minutes later I walked out of the bathroom feeling like a whole new person: squeaky clean and refreshed. Em was waiting on the bed working on something for some class. She looked up as I walked over and a smile lit her face as she took a look at me in the robes. "Now this is the you I know."

I grinned, "I know right? It's amazing what a shower can do to you!"

Em nodded and looked at me gravely, "So, what are you going to do about the little Malfoy predicament?" she said patting the bed beside her. I walked over to her and sat down with a sigh.

"I honestly have no idea, Em. I am really scared."

She gave me a look full of sympathy, "I really tried to talk Dumbledore out of making you stay there with him, but for some reason they feel as though he's not going to harm you."

I fought back tears of frustration, "I don't know what to do!" I hated that the thought of him made me utterly terrified. I was so used to being fearless and not letting people get to me. These feelings of terror were completely alien and I didn't know how to handle it. Em looked at me and pulled me into her arms.

"There is NOTHING at all to be ashamed of. He tried to KILL you. It's okay to be scared. It doesn't make you crazy, it makes you sane. I would be worried about you if you weren't afraid," she said, rubbing my back comfortingly. A tear fell from my eyes silently and I rested my head on her shoulder for a minute before pulling away.

"I suppose I should get this over with," I said and stood up in resignation, "Sitting here dreading things isn't going to help at all. I need to face it." Em looked at me sadly.

"I'm sorry Violet. I wish there was something I could do to change things. Do you want me to walk you over to the dorm?"

I shook my head. "Thank you though." She walked over and gave me a big hug.

"You be careful, okay? And if you need to get out of there come over here."

"But of course," I said with a smile. Em let go and I walked out of the room and down the stairs into the common room. I glanced at the room mournfully and kept walking toward the portrait. I decided to go to Professor Snape to find out the password for the Head Boy/ Head Girl dorm. I came up to the potions dungeon after a few minutes and knocked on the door to Snape's personal room. After a few moments he opened the door in an annoyed fashion. He took one look at me and got a somewhat relieved look on his face that I was highly surprised to see.

"Well Morgan, it is very good to see that you are alive," he said leaning against his door frame with his arms crossed.

"Thank you sir," I said quietly, "I was wondering if you might be able to tell me what the password to the Head dormitory was."

He looked at me kind of funny, "Wouldn't you have to share quarters with Malfoy?" I nodded silently. "Well then… Uhh.. That's a bit odd all things considered. But, I mean… Well do you want to stay there?"

"I already agreed to. I didn't exactly have another choice," I said quietly.

He nodded and sighed, "Well then, I suppose if that is the way it must be. The password is 'Secrets.' By the way, Miss Morgan, you do realize that it is almost time for supper do you not?"

"Uhm… No sir, I didn't."

"I would suggest you get some food before going to your dormitory."

"I'll try my best sir."

He nodded as if that satisfied him. I turned to walk away and couldn't have walked more than five steps before he called out, "Do be careful. We wouldn't want anything, unfortunate happening to you again. If you have any issues at all, feel free to come to me." I tried to contain my surprise and nodded and said thanks before leaving the chamber. As I walked down the hall towards my new room and thought about how odd that little conversation was. Snape being nice? To me of all people? And actually showing seemingly genuine concern? I shook my head in bafflement and pushed the thought to the back of my mind. Well then, life never ceased to amaze me. I headed back towards the direction of the Slytherin common room. Just past it, I veered off towards a portrait of a snake swimming through murky water. As I neared closer the snake raised it giant head out of the water and hissed, "Password miss?"

I looked the snake in the eye and said, "Secrets?"

The snake nodded it's head slowly. "You may enter," he said as the portrait swung open. I walked quickly into the chambers and was amazed by what I beheld. I had walked into a huge, nicely furnished living room. There were black leather couches around a glass coffee table, all of which was in front of an enormous black marble fireplace. The room itself had similar stone walls as that of the Slytherin common room but the floors were a nice dark hard wood. I quickly scanned the room for Malfoy and let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding when I didn't see him. There were two stairways off the sides of the room, one to the left; one to the right. I assumed that the stairs would be the same as the Slytherin house and walked to the left. At the top of the stairs there was a door on my left that I assumed was my bedroom and a short hallway to my right with another room at the end. I shuddered at the thought of who would be lurking in there and quickly opened my door. The elegant room was more than I had been expecting and I couldn't help but gasp a little. The floors were covered in a plushy white carpet that looked like a cloud. The walls were dark wood and the furnishings were spectacular. There was a floor length mirror in one corner. There was a beautiful dark wardrobe on one wall and a matching dresser with a mirror on the other. The bed was gorgeous and only had a headboard, with elaborate snakes carved into the wood and a shelf to put books in. The sheets were a beautiful satin emerald green and the comforter was the same with black embroidered swirls. I walked over there and pressed my hand on the bed and sighed in happiness. A down feather mattress. I was in heaven. There were matching bedside tables with carved snakes made to look like they were crawling along the four edges. The lamps on them were stained glass with a number of creatures such as fairies and centaurs on them. I smiled and noticed a door to the left. I walked slowly over to it and opened the door. I couldn't help but hold my breath in anticipation. I looked inside and the almost squealed in delight. The bathroom was HUGE! There was a glass shower in one corner and a enormous clawfoot bathtub along one wall. There was a marble counter almost taking up the whole side of the bathroom with two sinks and a huge mirror above it. This was my dream room and bathroom. I smiled and couldn't help but shake my head. I jumped when I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"So… Do you like the room?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>~...-Author's Note-...~<strong>_

Hey guys! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this posted! I've been really busy here lately and haven't really had the time to write as much as I've wanted to.

I really hope you liked this chapter. I'm sorry it wasn't very eventful, but don't worry: That's coming. ;)

Thank you all for your patience! I hope to get another chapter up soon!


	5. Vulnerability and Late Night Thoughts

**_Michie _- **I'm sure you did, but don't remember it. :) But thank you! I'm very glad to hear you like it so far!

**_otakulife21 - _**Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to read!

Thank you both so much for taking the time to review! I really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>I spun around quickly in surprise. "W-wha-what are you doing here?" I said, trying very hard to contain the fear in my voice.<p>

"I just wanted to make sure you were getting settled in okay," he said softly, eyes downcast.

"Well I'm fine," I snapped, gathering control of my emotions.

He sighed and looked up into my eyes, "I'm so sorry about what happened. Believe me, I-"

"Save it Malfoy. I don't want to hear your petty excuses. All the apologies in the world will never take back what you did to me. Do you not fathom the fact that I came this close," I raised my thumb and forefinger to emphasize my point," to dying? I mean you already made your feelings known: You hate me enough to try and kill me!"

"But I didn't-"

"Get out of my room Malfoy," I said with as much calmness as I could muster.

"But Violet-"

"Do **NOT** say my name damn it! Leave!"

He turned quietly and left my room. I walked over to my door and closed it loudly. I wanted to blow something up. I wanted to break down into a sobbing wreck onto the floor. I wanted to strangle Malfoy. I wanted to scream. I fought all of the urges I had and sat down on my bed with a sigh and buried my head in my hands. How on earth did this happen? Why did I have to end up sharing a dorm with MALFOY? Of all people in the world to have to live with, why the person who tried to kill me? I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of what to do. I could continue to hate him and possibly curse him when he was unsuspecting. My mouth curled into a little smile at the thought of that. No. That wasn't my style. I couldn't just curse someone when they had their guard down. That was something Malfoy would do and I refused to stoop to his level. I stood up and began to pace. I paced and paced and paced for what seemed like hours and the only conclusion I could come up with was to wait and see how things played out. I was about to open the door when the words Malfoy had been trying to say hit me.

"**But I didn't-" **

My hand fell to my side. What was he about to say? Was it… "But I didn't mean to push you out of the train and almost kill you?" Or could he have possibly been about to.. No. No way! He couldn't have been about to say "But I didn't do it." HA! The idea was almost laughable. I opened the door, but once again stopped, thinking about his body language. The downcast eyes. The softly spoken words. The leaving a bit too easily. My brows furrowed in confusion. How could this be? I shook my head and pushed the thoughts away. I would think about that later. I closed my door and walked into the living room quietly. Malfoy was sitting on one of the large couches with his elbows on his knees and his head down, looking defeated. I tried to tiptoe around him and almost got to the portrait when he sighed. I froze.

"Can I just talk to you… Please?" he whispered quietly. I couldn't turn to look at him. I gulped. He just sounded so… vulnerable.

"Look, I'm going to go to the Great Hall and eat dinner. Maybe I'll talk to you later," I said and hurried out of the portrait. I walked slowly down the passageways. Malfoy's behavior was very odd for someone who generally took pleasure from other's pain. If I didn't know any better he seemed… Remorseful. I shook my head violently. I must be going crazy. Malfoy was the one who pushed me from the train! Who else would it be? He was there. He had the motive. AND he took the blame. Why would he take the blame and not be the culprit? Unless… Unless he was covering for someone! But then who on earth could have done it? I was going crazy. That was the only conclusion for this stupidity going on in my brain. I had almost reached the huge wooden doors that lead to the Great Hall at this point and I sighed. There was a huge amount of voices coming from beyond the doors and I was almost within sight of the tables. As I drew nearer to the doors the talking began to die down to the point that when I reached the doorway the talking had all but ceased. I walked slowly into the room and looked for Em. She was at the Slytherin table and was, of course, as far away from the door as possible. I had begun to walk over there quickly when Em stood up and began to clap. Soon other people began to follow her lead and people were cheering for the fact that I was back. I smiled slightly and closed the remaining distance between me and the empty chair across from her. I sat down just as the cheering was starting to die down. I smiled at Em.

"Thanks for that," I said quietly.

She smiled and replied with, "No problem girl. Great to have you back." She then began to stuff her face with food. I shook my head and smiled. It wasn't until I was watching her eat that I realized just how hungry I was. I piled my plate with the various foods adorning the massive Slytherin table and proceeded to eat with a reckless abandon. Em and I enjoyed a comfortable silence until we were done eating. I then looked at her and was about to voice my confusion on the whole Malfoy business when she glanced from side to side and leaned in close to whisper to me.

"Violet… I do believe Blaise and I may have a "thing" going on," she whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? And why is that?"

She smiled, "Are you done eating?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Well come on. I'll tell you about it on the way back to the common room."

We got up and walked out of the Great Hall. When we got a goodly bit of distance between us and the door she looked around us and then proceeded to talked in a rather rushed manner.

"Well you see, Blaise was the one who would bring me all of my work for classes since I wasn't attending them due to the fact that I was watching over you. Anyway, he would come in there and just talk: about you, about classes, life after Hogwarts, what our goals in life were, just anything and everything really. And I don't know, I feel like I can be open with him, ya know? Now that you are better, I think I might like to give things a shot. You never know, things might work out right?"

I looked at her for just a second and then smiled, "I think you should definitely go for it girl."

She grinned, "I think I will."

At this point we were at the common rooms and I bid my farewell before heading on to my own dormitory. I greeted the snake in the portrait, said the password, and cautiously entered the living room. Malfoy was no where to be seen and I hurried to my room as fast as I could. As soon as I got the door closed behind me I sighed in relief and proceeded to get ready for bed.

That night I tossed and turned and I couldn't help thinking that I was going insane for thinking Malfoy might be innocent. At 3:30 in the morning I gave up hope of trying to get any bit of sleep. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower to clear my head. Then I changed into a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top and snuck into the living room. It was dark and empty, so I conjured up a quick fire. I sat down on one of the couches, pulled my knees up to my chest and gazed into the flames. It was at this point that I let my thoughts go to everything concerning Malfoy and his involvement in my near death. I hadn't actually seen who pushed me out of the train, but I had seen his smirking eyes before I had slipped into unconsciousness. I then remembered the scene I had heard between Malfoy and Em when I was coming to the first time. His voice had seemed so concerned, full of sincerity and caution, and I couldn't help but think that someone who really wished for me to die would not have attempted to see if I was okay in the hospital wing. Not to mention the small fact that Madam Pomfrey said he had braved Em's wrath multiple times to see if I was okay. Then there was his body language when he came into my room earlier today. He seemed hesitant to approach me and try to make conversation, but his words seemed sincere. I then thought of him as I left the chambers for dinner and the look of ultimate defeat he had on his face. He was losing hope. It was after thinking about all these things that I knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~...-Author's Note-...~<strong>_

Well I hope you guys liked this one!

Violet seems to be going through a lot of inner turmoil about all of this! Let's hope that whatever decision she makes, it's the right one! :D


	6. Decisions, Decisions

By the time I had made up my mind the time was nearing for breakfast. I stood up, walked back to my room, got changed into my robes, grabbed my book bag. I thought about Socks for a moment and realized I hadn't seen him since I had recovered and started to freak out. I knew that if he had been there he would have come up to me. Em must have been taking care of him. I decided to ask her at breakfast and made my way to the Great Hall.

Em was, of course, still in the same spot she had been the day before and I walked over and sat down across from her.

"Mornin' Em," I said as I filled my plate with eggs and bacon. She gave me a sly little grin.

"Morning. Sooo… I was right to make a move on Blaise last night," she said with a wink.

"Oh no! Tell me you didn't do the deed with him!"

"NO! What kind of girl do you think I am?" she said, acting offended. I just raised my eyebrow, causing her to laugh. "We just kissed, okay?"

I shook my head. "Well I'm glad that's working out for ya," I said shoveling some eggs into my mouth, "By the way, where is Socks?" She looked at me kind of funny.

"Uhhhh. I have no earthly idea." My fork halted halfway in between my plate and my mouth.

"WHAT?" I almost yelled.

"Calm down! We'll find him after breakfast. I'm sure he's fine! Someone is taking care of him, Dumbledore made sure of it."

I nodded hesitantly, "If you're sure…"

"Trust me honey, I'm sure."

I finished my bite of eggs before looking at her hesitantly. "Hey Em?"

"Yeah?" she said, taking a bite of bacon.

"I need to talk to you about something…."

"Talk away."

I proceeded to tell her about my suspicions about Malfoy and what I thought I should do. When I got done she looked at me as though I was crazy, "What in the world is wrong with you? If I was you I would be fighting between the urge to run in the opposite direction and the urge to kick his scrawny ass."

I smiled at her and shrugged, "I'm not sure exactly. I just have a feeling that this might be an opportunity to see into the strange mind that is Malfoy's. I mean, come on, I know he's a jerk, but does her REALLY seem like the kind of guy that would push a girl out of a train?"

Em looked at me as though I had lost my marbles, "Honey, I think you hit your head a little too hard. Perhaps you've forgotten exactly, WHO we are talking about here. Draco M-a-l-f-o-y. You know, the one who has tortured, belittled, and ultimately plotted your demise as well as mine since first year? Of COURSE he would push you out of a train. Who ELSE would have?"

"I'm not sure… I just know I need to find out."

"I'm telling you. It's Malfoy!"

"I don't know Em. My gut is telling me otherwise."

"Do what you will, but don't haunt me when you're found dead," she said shoving the last bit of bacon in her mouth and standing up. "Come on. We don't want to be late for McGonagall's class."

I grabbed a piece of bacon and my stuff and followed her out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Most of my classes passed by fairly quickly and before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I had a lot of make up work to be finished in a week, but the Professors seemed to be happy to have me back in class, which was a bit comforting. I walked back into the Great Hall and once again sat in the usual place. Em looked at me deviously.<p>

"What do you have up your sleeve for tonight?" I asked her over my plate of food.

"I asked him in Potions to meet me in the common room after everyone has gone to sleep. I want to talk to him about… Stuff," she said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh how lovely," I said playfully while rolling my eyes.

"Nothing like that you perv! I want to talk to him about actually getting into a legitimate relationship…. THEN we'll talk about the other stuff."

I heaved a hefty sigh, "What are we going to do with you?"

"What can I say?" she said after a bite of food.

I took a sip of my pumpkin juice. "Just stay out of trouble. You don't really know Blaise all that well yet. You need to keep that in mind before you do something stupid."

"HEY! I'm not a whore or anything! It's not like I'm going to jump in bed with him. You should know me better than that," she said, her voice full of hurt.

"I know you're not. I'm just not sure about him, that's all. Just promise you're going to be careful."

"I promise. You need to be careful too, since we are on the subject."

"I know. I have a plan though. It should go smoothly."

"And what would this plan be?"

"I'm just going to approach him calmly and let him know I'm ready to hear what he has to say."

"That sounds like a well thought out plan you have there," she said sarcastically.

"Thanks for your support… There's not really much I can do here."

"I know, I know. I just don't like the thought of you talking to him.. alone."

"I realize that, but I'll be fine."

"If you say so, but you know that if you need me I'll be in the Slytherin Common room."

"Thanks Em. That means a lot." We finished supper over casual conversation about classes and other stuff. As usual we parted ways at the Slytherin portrait and I proceeded down the hall towards the private chambers I shared with Malfoy. I said the password and walked into the living room. Malfoy was, yet again, nowhere to be found. I went to my room, put down my book bag, and changed into normal clothes. I opened my door and looked down the short hallway to the door that looked so imposing now. I took a deep breath, pushed my shoulders back, and quickly strode across the hallway up to his door. I raised my hand, knocked twice, and couldn't help but hold my breath. I heard stirring on the other side of the door and gulped as the door swung open...

* * *

><p><em><strong>~...-Author's Note-...~<strong>_

Well I thought that since it's been a while since I updated last I would be nice and post two chapters this time! ^.^

I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know it's a bit boring right now, but I promise it will pick up!

I'll try my best to update soon.


End file.
